Grown Up Kisses
by StrawberryNixie
Summary: Dean wants his older neighbor Castiel to bake him a pie before he moves. Destiel smut, MaleXMale. I do not own 'Supernatural'. Please enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Grown Up Kisses

I don't own Supernatural and I got this idea of a text post from Tumblr by 'snutupringa' (I think? It's hard to see) And Dean is fourteen soon fifteen and Cas is twenty at first because I flippin' hate huge age gaps. Anywhoo please enjoy!

Dean sat back in his chair and watched his neighbor bustle around in his kitchen. His very cute, still in medical school, only-five-years-older-than-him, with beautiful blue-eyes, neighbor. He leaned his head back and let out a whine. "Please~, Mr. Novak will you make me some pie?" In the kitchen Cas sighed and rolled his eyes. "Dean, don't you have to go home soon? The pie will take a while you know."

Dean groaned and closed his eyes, but then popped back up with a devilish smile and an idea. "Well, I guess, but you could just let me sleep here tonight, with *_you_*." Dean tried to purr it out, failing a bit when his voice cracked. Cas shook his head and tried to hide a smirk, instead trying to sound stern. "Dean, I can't let you sleep here tonight, we both havs school tomorrow and you promised your dad you would watch over Sam."

Dean kicked his legs immaturely, and whined again, "But Mr. Novak, Sammy's already ten, and almost eleven! He should be able to watch over himself, I did when I was his age and we're moving soon..." Dean trailed off, staring at the table top and Cas turned to look at him, drying his hands on a towel. He didn't quite agree with John on how he raised the boys, but he if course had no say in the matter. Truthfully, he would love for Dean to spend the night, he enjoyed the boys company, maybe a little too much.

He sighed. "Well how about this, I'll make the pie tonight, while you're home in your *_own_* bed, and then tomorrow after school you can come over and have some. " Dean immediately brightened up and Casablanca chuckled. "Thank you Mr. Novak, you always make the best pie!"

The next day Cas was getting ready, setting up some pie on two plates for him and Dean when the younger boy came knocking. He hurried to open the door and and a sad Dean slumped inside. Cas noticed a swelling bruise on his cheek and worriedly pulled him into the kitchen and sat him down at the table, pushing the pie in front of him before asking what was wrong.

Dean sniffed and rubbed one of his eyes before answering. "Dad says we're moving tomorrow and we got into a fight. He's being so unfair! I-I can't just leave y-" Dean broke off and slumped foreward in his chair, forehead almost touching the table top. "I don't wanna leave." Dean's muffled voice came out.

Cas sat back in his chair, running his hand over his face. He didn't want Dean to leave, in fact every thing inside him was screaming to march over to John and tell him off, or to just grab Dean and somehow convince him to let the boy stay here. But Cas knew he couldn't do that. He sighed. "C'mom, eat your pie Dean." Dean looked up and Cas gave him a small smile. Dean ate his pie,and Cas distracted him from his worries until it was time for the boy to go home and Cas walked him to the door, Dean telling him that he'll stop by again tomorrow to say goodbye and Cas had to cover up the smalls tears pricking in his eyes when he gave the tall boy a hug. 'In just a year or so he'll b taller than me.' Cas felt his heart clench because he knew that tomorrow would be the last he saw of the freckled young boy.

Dean knocked on Castiel's door, his heart beating widly. When Cas opened the door to let the boy in he thought about what he was going to do and almost ran away, but decided that it was now or never and followed his beautiful, blue-eyed neighbor into his house.

Cas could practically feel Dean's nevousness radiating off of him and wondered what was up. He'd just closed the door and turned to face Dean when the young boy slammed into him, hugging him against the wall. Now of course a few explicit thoughts ran through Castiel's head when tjis happened but he quickly banished those.

Dean looked at him and uncertainty glimmered in his eyes before taking a deep breath. He let go of Cas but only stepped back a bit. He looked him straight in the eyes and said, "Mr. Novak-Castiel, I love you. And-and I'm moving away and it's not fair but I wanted you to know that I've always loved you and your eyes are t-the most beautiful thing I've ever seen and someday when I'm older I'm gonna come back and see you and, and-" Cas stared wide-eyed at Dean. Well, the boy certainly knew how to confess his love.

Castiel giggled and leaned back against the wall, closing his eyes. Dean stared at the man in confusion. He faintly heard his dad callung for him but ignored it. "M-Cas? Um, I-I really do love you..." Cas opened his eyes and smiled. "Your dad's calling for you,Dean." Dean looked at Cas with big eyes and Cas sighed.

"Dean...I...love you too." He ran his fingers through his hair and Dean stared slackjawed at him. "Will you kiss me?!" Dean couldn't stop the wirds fron tumbling out of his mouth and it was Castiel's turn to stare. "Dean, you're fourteen-" Dean cut him off, "I'll be fifteen soon!" Cas sighed.

He leaned foreward and told dean to close his eyes which he did. He felt Castiel's arms snake around him and his heart raced. Cas looked at Dean' and smiled. He'll save that. He pressed his lips to the top of Deans head instead and smiled. When he pulled away Dean pouted a bit but it was time for hin to leave. "Dean," Cas called after him and Dean turned around. "Come back in five years for you...grown up kiss." Castiel blushed and Dean grinned, waving at him as he ran to the car, excitement bubbling in his stomach. Castiel rolled his eyes and smiled after the freckled, green-eyed boy.

So I ran out of room xD so uh, yeah, this is gonna have to be TWO chapters. Lawl even though the next one is like literally just pure smut. Anywhoo, please rate and review! Hope you enjoyed.


	2. Chapter 2

Grown Up Kisses 2

I don't own Supernatural and I got this idea of a text post from Tumblr by 'snutupringa' (I think? It's hard to see) And Dean is twenty in this chapter with Castiel being twenty-five because I hate huge age gaps! Anywhoo please enjoy!

Five years later Cas sat nervously at his table, a freshly baked pie sitting in the middle. Dean's letter said he would arrive at 5:00PM and it was 4:58PM. Cas fidgeted in his seat and heard a car door slam. He raced to window, but only caught a glimpse as Dean strood to the door. Cas ran to the door to open in, and stopped when he saw Dean already standing there, leaning against the door frame and grinning.

"I'm ready for my grown up kiss now, Mr. Novak." Cas blushed red and Dean laughed. He was taller than him now, and his green eyes shone brighter than ever, making his freckles stand out. 'He got hot.' Cas dumbly thought and Dean moved foreward. Cas smiled shyly and Dean turned pink at how adorable he was. 'Like an angel.' He thought and gave Cas a hug, his "angel" hugging him back harder.

"I, uh, I made pie." Cas fumbled, trying to think of something to say and Dean smirked. "You do maks the best pie, Castiel." Cas shivered at hearing his full name and Dean leaned foreward,pressing his mouth to Cas' ear. "I saved my first kiss for you, Cas." It took all of Castiel's might to not just moan righ there and then and he grabbed Dean by the collar and pulled hin down, pressing lips against lips hungrily.

Dean pushed Cas up against the wall, holding his face with one hand while he slowly let the other one explore. He ran his tongue over the older man's lips, asking for entry and Cas complied, openeing his mouth slightly, moaning when Dean's tongue danced along with his, moving in and out and around his mouth.

His knees went weak against Dean when he felt the freckled man grope his groin, his erection apparent. He pulled his mouth away from Dean's for a moment, gasping for air as Dean attacked his neck. "Dean, bedroom." He moaned and Dean nodded, pulling away and leading the dazed man to the bed before continuing to suckle on his neck and moving downward.

He pulled at Cas's shirt and Castiel nodded, lifting his arms above his head as Dean pulled first his shirt off then his own. He looked down at Cas' pants and slowly, teasingly, brought his hands down of Cas' hips. He pushed the blue-eyed man down on the bed and went back to his pants. He slid his fingers into place on the sides of Cas' hips and pulled down on his pants until they were down around his ankles and letting Castiel kick them off.

He looked up at Castiel from where his head was at Cas' cock and grinned, Cas' heart skipping a beat. "I'm gonna make you feel so damn good Cas." and Cas shivered closing his eyes.

Dean mouthed at Cas' clothed erection, loving the sounds he made when he sucked. He continued to tease him for a moment before pulling his briefs off and letting Cas lay fully naked in front of him. He sucked on the tip of Castiel's cock making him moan and buck up. He chuckled and tongued his slit, making sure to tease his live plenty before engulfing his whole length.

Cas tried not buck his hips but the way Dean was working his mouth around him, sucking and bobbing his head, running his tongue over his cock, made it almost impossible and soon he was about to cum. His hips shook as Dean continued to bob his head, pulling back every so often to suck and tongue the tip and Cas arched his back."D-Dean I'm-!" Cas moaned and Dean ran his tongue over the slit one last long time before putting his mouth over his cock entirely and Cas came in his mouth, hips shaking and bucking, and Dean smirked swallowing.

"So how was that, pretty boy?" Cas gasped for air and looked at Dean, eyes glazed and lustful. "Fuck, Dean, where did you learn that?" Dean shrugged innocently. "Eh, you learn things when you travel a lot." Cas glared playfully, his eyes narrowed. "Well, are you gonna continue?" He wiggled his hips and Dean chuckled, pulling Cas' hips up and Cas put his legs around Dean, leaving himself open.

Dean quickly ran his hands up and down Castiel's legs making him shiver when he hit a sensitive spot and put his fingers up to Cas' mouth and ordered, "Suck." Cas opened his mouth a willingly sucked on Dean's fingers, quietly moaning making Dean's erection uncomfortable still in his pants.

With one hand he deftly removed his pants and underwear, and removing his now wet fingers from Cas' mouth, began to finger-fuck the beautiful blue-eyed man moaning beneath him.

Cas let out little wimpers as Dean pushed and prodded his finger in Cas, trying to find his sweetspot. "D-Dean, I-ah-I want you." Cas moaned, and Dean inserted another finger, scizoring the digits. "I know, baby, but I gotta prepare you first." Dean pushed further and Cas cried out, bucking his hips up and Dean smiled. He added a third finger, brushing Castiel's prostate, making him gasp and moan, gyrating his hips.

Dean finally removed his fingers and lined up his cock with Cas' ass, looking the other man in the eye as he slowly pushed into him. Cas' hands gripped the sheets and he bit his lip to keep from crying out. Dean thrust in the rest of the way and Cas lost control of his voice, screaming out Dean's name.

He groaned and Dean leaned foreward, kissing Cas and waiting fir him to adjust. Castiel jerked his hips, signaling to Dean that he was ready. Dean quickly set a fast pace, moaning into Cas' mouth and Cas crying out when Dean angled his cock to hit his sweetspot with every thrust.

"Dean-Dean I'm c-close-Dean!" Cas moaned and Dean thust into him faster, both men panting and gasping for air. Dean thrust into Cas' prostate one more time before coming inside him and Cas screamed, coming onto Dean's and his own chest.

They sat like that for moments, catching their breath, and Dean pulled out and lay down next to Cas. He gave a sleepy smile and pulled Cas into an embrace. "Cas..." Dean said, his voice muffled. "Hmm" Cas responded with and Dean hugged him closer. "That was the best. You're dating me now." and Cas chuckled, hugging his lover back. "Alright, Dean." and Dean continued, "And when we wake up we're eating that pie."

Woooooow, it's done. Damn, this was harder than I thought it would be x) but I'm glad I did it...so uh, hoped you enjoy, please rate and review and all that good stuffs. Thank ya lovelies!


End file.
